Consider it a Thank You
by Sinful Star Night
Summary: Her lips pressed against his cheek, words of gratitude spilling from her lips. Noctis/Stella


**Consider it a Thank You  
Stella x Noctis  
Author Note: Until names are released I decided Kyle = Shotgun Guy. Not very creative, but oh well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**

He was honestly a bit shock when Stella press her lips against his cheek.

Sure he knows that he respectively save her life. Not like she was necessary weak or anything in fact he considers her to be one of his greatest rivals on the battlefield.

Of course he silently wonders if they were only rivals…enemies because of the war. He doubts that he would even consider fighting her if the situation didn't call for it.

He knows that his relationship with Stella was complicated. To the point that it gave him headaches thinking of his relationship with her.

One minute they were friends and then the next time they meet they are enemies. Not necessary by choice but still enemies none of the less.

He knows that he cares for this woman deeply. Enough for him to save her life from an insane general who was obviously crazed from seeing the light despite the fact he knows that he is saving the life of the enemy.

He knows that if thing were different. If they weren't enemies he is sure that they would have been close friends, and perhaps something more within time.

Perhaps even lovers.

He silently wonders if he has fallen for her. The tomboy princess from Tenebare who can probably win even against his best generals.

Although can't deny the fact she was certainty attractive with locks of gold and soft lavender blue eyes. He knows that he has form a bond with her since the first time they met six months before the war, and he couldn't be attracted to her warm and kind attitude.

She made him feel less alone in life.

Despite the fact he has friends who were pretty much like brothers to him, but despite that they don't know the horrors of being able to see the light. He can only pray that the three of them would never have to experience the awful curse.

He can live with the curse without them understanding the horrors of it, but he can't deny the fact that he was somewhat happy meeting Stella and the fact that she shares his curse.

Although he would never wishes the fate of seeing the light on other he also knows that it was pointless in hoping to change the past, and that you pretty much have to accept it.

He can feel his cheeks warm lightly as soon as her lips left his cheek, and he is almost positive that he is blushing. He can only be silently grateful that his friends more imparticuclarly Kyle were elsewhere at the moment. Considering he is almost positive that Kyle would be teasing him constantly about his blushing face.

"What was that for?" he questions starring at the golden haired female as if she had grown a second head as he touch his blushing cheek.

The same way that she kiss him moments ago.

He was a bit surprise that Stella would do such a thing even if was her simply expressing her gratitude for him saving her.

He never really found her to be so bold.

Sure she had talks about the light the first night they met, but he supposes that is because of the cultural difference between his kingdom and hers.

In her kingdom it seems like the people accept people who can see the light and generally have become war heroes, while in his. Very few people know about the fact that he can see the light of Etro mostly only his friends and the councilman.

In the past seven months he has met two other people who can see the light besides himself and Stella, both of them crazed and bloodthirsty. He had killed one of them moments ago, which he was silently grateful for. But not before he got a few wounds from the general, and he was silently grateful to Stella for treating the wounds. Sometime afterwards she had gently presses her lips against his cheek.

Stella smiles lightly, "Consider it a thank you for saving my life."

He watches her move to stand up from her kneeling position, before deciding to gently grab her arm and pull her forward. He can see her eyes widen surprised by his simple act.

Heck even he was surprised by it, but before he can even think what he was doing or if this was really a good idea or not. He gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" she questions mimicking his earlier words.

"Consider it thank you," he replies causing her to grin slightly hearing the words that she spoke to him moments ago.

"For what?" she questions slightly cocking her head to the side causing a few strands of golden hair to fall into her face.

He smirks lightly, "It's a secret."

"So is this how you'll be expressing your gratitude from now on," she questions. Her pink gloss lips curling into a smirk.

"Only with you," he replies.

**-the end**


End file.
